Nicktoons Unite: Revenge of the Villains
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: Nicktoons Crossover. When the hero's have been captured,it's up to Zim, Gir, and others to rescue them...but is Zim and Gir really on their side....or is this all part of their master plan to take over all the universes? Maybe!
1. Chapter 1

**Nicktoons Unite: Revenge of the Villains**

It was an average day in Amity Park well, except for the fact that…DANNY WAS MISSING!!!! Sam, Danny's friend/Girlfriend had been looking for her good friend all day when she learned that Danny wasn't in the Fenton's house that morning. She hadn't found Danny and then ran into Tucker, Danny's best friend.

"Did you find him?" Sam asked with concern. Tucker had a sad look on his face.

"Nope, and I've checked everywhere!" Tucker said and crossed his arms. Sam looked as if she was going to cry.

"Where could he be!" Sam said and then, suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere and blinded the two teenagers. Tucker fell to the floor (_or whatever he's on right now_) and closed his eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded, Tucker got up and looked around in shock…Sam was gone!

**Meanwhile in Timmy's world**

Wanda was flying all over Timmy's room with blazing speed! She slowly stopped and took out her magic wand. Wanda's face was red hot from anger and she looked like she was about to explode.

"TIMMY, COSMO, POOF WHERE ARE YOU!" Wanda suddenly exploded and accidentally left a hole in the wall from her magic. Suddenly, Wanda was engulfed by a bright light and then was gone!

**In Jenny's world**

Jenny was with Brad and Tuck, her two friends and they were all laughing.

"Remember the time, Vexus came in that horrible disguise and you flattened her!" Brad said while laughing.

"Yeah!" Jenny said and then suddenly a bright light engulfed the three and when it was gone….Jenny had vanished! We cut to a space station orbiting Earth in another universe. Inside we see a what-appears-to-be-universal-portal. Suddenly, the machine started to make noises and a portal opened inside it. Within seconds, Sam, Jenny, and Wanda fell through the portal and onto the hard cold metal floor.

"Wh-what happened?" Sam asked as she slowly got up. The other two also got up and looked around.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked the two.

"I'm Sam" Sam told Jenny and Wanda did the same.

"Hello, I Jenny…do you know where we ar--" Jenny is cut off by the sounds of footsteps coming from a nearby door. The three girls took a battle stance, all ready to face what could be coming. Suddenly, the metal door swung open and a small green alien with two antennae's appeared. He was the size of Jimmy Neutron and had an angry look on his face.

"FINALLY! It's about time you all got here!" Zim bellowed. The three girls got out of their stances and stared at the alien.

"Who….are you?" Wanda asked. Zim goosed-stepped over to the three.

"I AM THE ALMIGHT IRKEN ZIM! DO I NOT AMAZE YOU WITH MY SUPERIOR LOOKS?" Zim yelled with pride. Wanda and Sam had to cover their ears from falling off.

"Well..hi Zim! I'm Jenny!" Jenny told Zim.

"Yes, yes that's nice….now! Follow me!" Zim said and then walked out the metal door. Jenny stared at the two girls, who then started to follow Zim and then Jenny followed as well. The three quickly caught up with Zim and was looking at all the amazing superior technology.

"Impressive, no? We Irken's are very advanced and SUPERIOR!" Zim bellowed as the three continued to walk.

"Zim is it. Wh--?" Wanda is cut off by Zim.

"I am ZZZZIIIMMMMMM!" Zim said as he threw his fists up into the air.

"Yes, we get it! Oh, by the way, I'm Sam and that's Wanda" Sam said as she pointed to Wanda. The four continued to walk and then they stopped at a big computer screen.

"You all are probably wondering why you all are here, no?" Zim asked while turning around to look at them. They all nodded with interest.

"Well, all the hero's in other universes are being captured by their respected villains and are being taken to a large factory, where they are keeping them prisoners! PATHETIC HERO'S!" Zim yelled and proceeded with an evil laugh, but quickly stopped and coughed. The three girls stared at Zim, wondering.

"I was luckily able to get you three, as seeing you were some of the toughest so far before being captured!" Zim said as he showed hero's being captured.

"What'll we do?" Sam asked.

"Since all the hero's have already been taken to the factory, we'll have to find other's that have the potential or necessary skills that will allow us to break into the factory" Zim said as he showed the hi-tech factory. Suddenly, a door swung open and Gir, who had two plates of waffles in his hands, ran up to the others.

"Master! The waffles are done!" Gir yelled and laughed. Zim quickly turned around with glee.

"Oh boy! Waffles! It's about time Gir!" Zim said with glee and snatched a plate of waffles from his hand and started to eat the waffles with a fork, while Gir just swallowed his plate whole! Gir turned around to see Sam, Jenny, and Wanda.

"HI THERE!" Gir yelled.

"Hi, Gir? I'm W--" Wanda is cut off by Gir.

"Wando, Kenny, and Piggy!" Gir screamed and started to roll around the floor. The three girls just stared at Gir, as he was rolling on the floor. Zim finished his waffles and put the plate in a disposal unit and walked up to Gir.

"That's my robot (_and only friend)……._he's kinda…broken!" Zim said as they watched Gir run around in circles and jump on Zim's head.

"We can tell" Sam said and then suddenly Jenny snatched Gir into her arms.

"But you're so cute!" Jenny said and Gir just stared at her for a second.

"Flyin' MONKEY!" Gir screamed and jumped onto Jenny's head. The three looked at the two with confusion, but quickly put it aside and turned back to the screen and Zim started to type stuff in.

"First, we'll need this…Sheen-monkey! He lives in Retroville and his friends with the local genius human-monkey known as JIMMY!" Zim yelled and showed Jimmy being captured on the screen.

"What ability's does Sheen have?" Wanda asked.

"Weeelllllll, he's just going to divert the security while we sneak in, but with the proper equipment…he will be a force to be reckoned with!" Zim said.

"When do we leave?" Jenny asked.

"We'll leave within a few minutes. FIRST! I wish to show you something AMAZING!'' Zim yelled and proceeded to laugh.

"Laugh with me, LAUGH WITH ME!" Zim yelled while laughing and sure enough, all the others began to laugh with Zim.

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! Plus, if you think Zim is really a good guy…well..your…CRAZY OF COURSE HE'S THE B--I have said too much! Evil Maniac of DOOM signing off!


	2. Zim's gotten taller? And, GIR! HOLY COW!

**Nicktoons Unite: Revenge of the Villains**

The five Nicktoons walked into a large room with much machinery. Zim walked over to a box, while Gir just repeatedly hit himself in the head.

"So, Zim? Who's your enemy?" Sam asked. Zim stopped looking in the box and turned around to see the others.

"MY mortal enemy is the Dib-monkey! HE'S ALWAYS STOPPING ME FROM TAK--HELPING THE EARTH!" Zim staggered.

"Huh?" The three girls cocked their heads in confusion. Zim jumped into the box and started to throw out stuff.

"My race is very helpful and we all try to bring peace and happiness into the universe. I was assigned to Earth, but the Dib-monkey thinks my race is evil and has plans for universal takeover…or as he calls it…OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM 2!" Zim yelled while searching for something.

"That makes sense…I guess?" Wanda said and started to watch Gir, who was playing an air guitar while wearing a ski cape.

"AH HA!" Zim yelled and came out with three metal objects in his hand.

"What's that?" Jenny asked while staring at it. One looked like to be a glove, another a wand, and the last a microchip.

"These are my specially-designed irken-enhancing power-thingy's!" Zim said with pride. The three girls became confused.

"What?" Sam boldly asked.

"Oh mother of Irk!…It enhances your ability's into Irken!" Zim said.

"You know, you could have just said that!" Sam said. Zim gave her an angry look. He then, handed the wand to Wanda, the glove to Sam, and then installed the chip into Jenny's head.

"Sam, you can now punch PUNY enemy's 50 yards. Wanda, you can blast your way though anything! And Jenny, would you activate the chip in your brain?" Zim said and the three watched as Jenny activated the chip and suddenly, Sir-unit weapons came flooding out of her head!

"Wow!" All three of the girls said at the same time.

"I can tell you're AMAZED by my awesome intelligence in creating that!" Zim said and did a victory pose for no reason. Gir quickly ran up to Jenny and smiled.

"We've got the same weapons!" Gir yelled with glee and sure enough, when he took out his weapons they were both the same.

"Alrighty, let's go to RETROVILLE!" Zim yelled and the others started to walk but Wanda stopped.

"Hold on! I need to change!" Wanda said and Zim and Gir quickly ran into a pile of machinery.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Wanda yelled and took out her yellow wand. With a flash of it, she grew to the height of Jenny. When Zim saw this, he quickly ran up to her.

"MAKE ME TALL! MAKE ME TAAAAALLLLLLL! I COMAND YOU!" Zim yelled. Wanda just stared at him for a few seconds but nonetheless, she flashed her wand and made Zim the height of Sam. He quickly grabbed her in a bear hug and repeatedly said "thank you".

"No…problem?" Wanda asked as Zim finally let go of her. Gir then ran up to her.

"Make me bigger, miss fairy-lady person! And, A TACO!" Gir said and laughed insanely. Wanda flashed her wand and Gir grew three-fourth's of Zim…and he got a taco.

"Why do you want to be taller, Zim?" Sam asked while Gir gave Jenny half of the taco.

"Being tall is much respected on my planet!" Zim said.

"Oh!" Sam said.

"Now…TO RETROVILLE!" Zim said and with that, the five headed into another room.

A/N : Sorry this chapter's short, I don't want to go to far and then learn it's time for bed and not be able to finish this! But don't worry next chapter will be longer. Also, I MADE ZIM AND GIR TALLER! WOOT! WOOT!

Tell me what you think, okay?


End file.
